


Round About

by Laurestine



Series: Spiral [2]
Category: None - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Other, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Summary: A vicious cycle I was inI need to get outHow? I don't knowBut I did somethingSomething that hurts the both of us...
Relationships: heartbreaking - Relationship
Series: Spiral [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550530





	Round About

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first post. This is not part of a fanfic or anything. Its just purely me and the feelings I need to let out.

Round and round and round about  
I need I need I need to get out

A vicious cycle was at play  
And i'm the star today

Tumbling and wasting my life away  
Anxiety and stressed every day

Let it out and it was all okay  
But truth is, it was not okay  
And that's for me to realise and face

"I need to get out" is what i say  
And yet, I constantly find reasons to stay

Let it last longer is what I hoped  
But dying inside, yes I was

Its time to get out  
This is the last straw  
What a hard decision it was

I wasn't ready  
Yet i started a war  
Without knowing what I was fighting for

A slip of a tongue ended it all  
Was it worth it all?  
I wondered as I slowly walked away,  
Feeling devastated at the end of the day  
Yet undeniably light on my feet  
The relief i felt ran deep  
I have finally escaped

The past years of loving memories  
Has now become pain  
I regret nothing from years that have been  
We have now come to end 

I hope we can soon meet again


End file.
